The Perfect Gentleman Spanish
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Hinata y sus compañeros de equipo van a pasar la noche en casa de Kakashi. lemon. Oneshot. Completo. Traducción.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Jaggarte_x , yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

**Link del fic original:** .net/s/5074622/1/The_Perfect_Gentleman

**Summary:** Hinata y sus compañeros de equipo pasan la noche con Kakashi cuando se inunda Konoha después de una larga e intensa lluvia.

* * *

Acababa de su misión era de mañana y encontró que Konoha estaba tal cual como la recordaba, en su mayoría.

"¿Estas tu loco?" - Gritaba Kiba frustrado, con las manos en su cabello mientras miraba al cielo - " Todo lo que quería hacer era meterme en la cama y estar seco de esta incesante lluvia y resulta que mi casa está bajo el agua" - detuvo sus gritos al cielo para apuntar hacia su casa. O donde su casa debería haber estado

Lamentablemente se inundó de Konoha

"Tal vez deberías preocuparte menos por estar mojados y más preocupado acerca de si todo el mundo está bien" - dijo Shino - "Alrededor de la mitad de Konoha está bajo el agua, es muy posible que alguien puede estar herido"

Jadeante, Hinata miró a su amigo - "N-no Shino-kun, No debes pensar en eso" – Exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos juntas sobre el pecho. Kiba gruño a Shino y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica - "No te preocupes Hinata-chan, estoy seguro que todos están bien, este es un pueblo oculto ya sabes, con ninja suficiente para ayudar a alguien en necesidad"

Al ver su rostro perder parte de su tensión Kiba sonrió a Shino y comenzó a caminar por la colina - "Estás casas bajo el agua son demasiadas Shino, pero la casa Hinata-chan no esta inundada" - dijo, olfateando el aire un par de veces – "Pero esta agua me impide oler" - Hinata rió en voz baja y siguió a su compañero de equipo, Shino caminaba detrás de ella

Los tres en fila caminaron unas pocas calles, se encontraron que un par de las calles estaban bajo el agua o un árbol había bloqueado su camino. Por último, llegaron a su destino, Hinata fue a abrir la puerta cuando se abrió de repente para ella. Era su primo con su pelo mojado y pegado a su cabeza y sus ropas empapada por la lluvia. Él no vio Hinata hasta que casi choco en ella - "Ah, hola Hinata-sama, Tadaima" - Neji se inclinó ligeramente - "Por favor, pase"

Volviendo un poco la cabeza le hizo señas a sus compañeros a seguirla mientras ella entro por la puerta - "¿Cómo e-esta todo el m-mundo?" - Preguntó con timidez. Neji miró la - "Todo el mundo está bien Hinata-sama, no ha habido víctimas" - oyó un suspiro de alivio por parte de ella – "Pero, como el complejo Hyuuga fue uno de los pocos lugares de gran tamaño que todavía no ha sido afectados por las inundaciones en que estamos, como usted puede ver, estamos muy lleno de gente"

Hinata miró confusamente a su primo y se volvió a ver a sus compañeros que estaban viendo algo en apariencia bastante interesante. Ella siguió su mirada y con respiración entrecortada. Había gente por todas partes, no se había dado cuenta, había tanta gente allí. Ella no podía creerlo. Camino hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo cuando oyó que su primo tosió y la miro culpable

"¿P-pasa algo m-malo-Neji-oniisan?" - Se preguntó - "No, bueno, ah, es decir" - estaba sorprendido por la falta de vocabulario de su primo - "Hinata-sama, Tsunade-sama esta en su habitación" - Miró hacia abajo - "P-pero" - ella comenzó, sintiendo los ojos de sus compañeros de equipo sobre ella - "¿dónde v-voy a d-dormir yo y Shino-kun y Kiba-kun?" - Neji pareció molesto y un poco enojado como se las arregló para hacer su pregunta. ¿Estaba enojada conmigo? Pensaba, ¿qué puedo decir?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué estaba loco o balbucear una disculpa una mano aterrizó en su hombro y una inclinación hacia abajo de ella

"Yo" - Detrás de ella había un ninja de pelo color plata y enmascarado

"O-ohayo K-Kakashi-san" - Hinata miró a un ninja empapado

Los ojos de Neji brillaban de rabia, mirando al mayor Jounin

Hinata finalmente entendí. Ella y sus compañeros de equipo fueron, obviamente a quedarse en otro lugar, como no había lugar en su propia casa y, debido a la expresión de Neji y la forma en que hablaba antes, se acreditó a Kakashi. Sin embargo, Hinata no entendía. No había ninguna razón para que Neji estuviera tan enojado, iba a ser totalmente seguro estar en casa con Kakashi, era muy conocido y respetado por su valor como un ninja. Neji obviamente sólo sobreactuaba

Kakashi era un perfecto caballero

Antes de que otra palabra pueda ser dicha, ya que parecía que no tenían muchas cosas mas que hablar. Lo habían dicho todo ya antes de que ella llegara. Se ve que entre Kakashi y Neji no surgió la guerra verbal de la cual Hinata no tenía conocimiento. Cuando Kakashi había ganado y Neji se retiró dejando a los tres de ellos en la protección de Kakashi habló unas pocas palabras que detallaba la seguridad Hinata debe de estar en su mente su seguridad y no otra cosa. Hinata no tenía idea de lo que esto significaba, pero seguía a Kakashi tranquilamente con sus dos amigos, cuando ella le dijo a su primo que estaría bien

Fue un solo un salto rápido y un paso a la casa de Kakashi (literalmente) y Hinata se encontró bajo un mismo techo por primera vez con Kakashi. Kiba y Shino dejaron sus cosas en la puerta delantera y dejaron sus zapatos al igual que Hinata. Kakashi hizo lo mismo y le dijo a Hinata que se puede dar una ducha primero y luego comerían, en cuanto vio a los tres hombres mirándola ella se negó

"N-no, K-Kakashi-san, primero c-comamos algo, ¿Q-quieren que prepare la cena?" – pregunto al tiempo que juntaba los dedos y se escondió debajo de su fleco

"Claro," - dijo Kakashi – "Shino, eres el primero en ducharse"

Shino se levantó de la silla en que había estado sentado y se dirigió en su bolsa de ropa limpia y seca. Saco algunas cosas, y fue a darse una ducha. Por el momento Hinata había preparado un poco de sopa simple, Kiba y Kakashi también había tomado una ducha. Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa de Kakashi, dijeron su agradecimiento, y comieron en silencio. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todos habían terminado y Shino y Kiba hicieron camas en el suelo de la sala de estar, mientras que Kakashi hizo su una cama en el sofá. Hinata parecía confundida

"Hinata dormirás en mi habitación, lo decidimos antes" - dijo Kakashi, esto confundió aún más a Hinata – "¿Cuándo decidiste eso?" - Pero no tuvo respuesta

Hinata limpio la cocina y cuando terminó se dio cuenta de los tres hombres ya se habían ido a dormir. Probablemente estaban muy cansados y ella sentía la misma sensación de cansancio

Dulcemente camino con punta de los pies hacia el cuarto de baño a ducharse. La sensación era tan agradable. El vapor del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo mientras se limpia a sí misma el frío de la lluvia y el barro del viaje. Salió de la ducha y se secó, fue entonces que recordó que su ropa estaba en la puerta principal

Maldiciendo su estupidez, sujeto la toalla de forma más segura alrededor de su pecho y en silencio abrió la puerta, tratando de detectar si alguno de los tres chicos estaba despierto. Sus sentidos le dijeron que todo estaba bien

Sus sentidos estaban equivocados

En silencio ella con ligereza corrió a su bolsa, corriendo junto a sus compañeros y el Jounin. Ella se arrodilló ante su bolsa tratando de encontrar ropa limpia y seca. Pero no pudo encontrar nada. De repente sintió una sombra sobre ella. La chica casi se desmayo al ver a Kakashi, vestido con una camisa, su máscara y unos pantalones, él la miraba

"¿Necesitas ayuda Hinata-chan?" - Kakashi-susurró, para no despertar a los otros, con una sonrisa en el rostro y con sus manos detrás de la cabeza

Estaba segura de que seiba a desmayar en ese mismo momento, y que no era una opción, señaló a su ropa. Kakashi pareció entenderlo y le hizo señas para que le siguiera. Humildemente con su mano agarró la toalla para evitar que ésta se abra, Hinata se encontraba en la habitación de Kakashi, su dormitorio temporal. Se agachó frente a una cómoda y agitó un poco de ropa alrededor, obviamente, tratando de encontrar algo para ella

Parecía que su vista era atrapada por el cuerpo de él. No estaba del todo cerca, pero estaba cerca de ella. Su cuerpo se tambaleaba a medida que avanzaba Hinata estaba segura de que es ilegal en varios pueblos y el misterio de su máscara le hacía parecer, bueno, misterioso. Nunca lo había mirado así antes y tan pronto como se dio cuenta se detuvo. Esto era ridículo, se dijo, él es su sensei, no pondría en vergüenza la los Hyuuga. Con ese pensamiento se irguió y miró en todas partes, menos a él

Por último, sacando algo Kakashi le sonrió y se lo pasó a ella - "Esto no es mucho" – explicó - "Pero debe estar bien para la noche" - Le entregó una fina camisa larga. Hizo una reverencia a Kakashi y corrió al baño para ponérselo, lamentablemente no tenía ropa interior no llevaba nada de bajo, ella trató de pensar en esa camisa era como un kimono, pero todavía se sentía muy desnuda. Volviendo a cabo para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, se encontró con Kakashi de nuevo en su cama, de espaldas a ella

Neji no hay nada de que preocuparse, pensó Hinata, Kakashi era realmente el caballero perfecto

Fue alrededor de 2 de la tarde cuando Hinata se despertó

Otra vez

Por quinta vez

Ella al parecer no podía dormir en esa cama. Kakashi en una ocasión había tocado, se estaba haciendo demasiado para ella. Su aroma estaba volviéndola loca y eso era algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Hinata sólo enloquecía por una persona, Naruto, pero él ni siquiera había pasado por la cabeza una vez esa noche. No estaba acostumbrada a pensar como niña normal. Ella admiraba a Naruto y quería ser como él pero con Kakashi, se sentía

Vale

Ya basta de eso. Tenía que dejar de pensar en estos pensamientos y distraerse de alguna manera

Se puso de pie, y fue hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua. Tenía sed y la necesidad de algún tipo de hidratación

En la cocina, Hinata miró a sus compañeros de equipo y suspiró. Ella era tan afortunada de tener estos dos como sus amigos, eran realmente buenos con ella. Pensando en todas las veces que le había ayudado o la salvaron, echaba accidentalmente dejo caer el vaso y sólo podía ver como caía y luego se detiene

En el aire

Alguien sostenía el vaso

Sus ojos lentamente siguieron a la mano, el brazo y el cuerpo y la cara, vio a Kakashi, arrodillado en el suelo, a sus pies, y el vaso en la mano

Estaba asombrada. Era rápido. Le sonrió y se levantó. Lleno el vaso y bebió el agua. Un beso indirecto era su único pensamiento, como ella lo miraba con sus ojos color lavanda - "No se puede dormir" - le preguntó. Sacudió la cabeza en silencio, fue increíble - "¿Quieres hablar?"

"Eso fue impresionante" - fue lo único que podría decir. Le aplaudió en su mente

Bien hecho Hinata, bien hecho

"Wow" - dijo, levantando una ceja - "usted no tartamudeo esta vez"

Ella bajó la cabeza rápidamente, el rubor se hacia presente en su cara

Con sus dedos tomó la barbilla de la chic, - "Me gusta tu voz"

Ella se ruborizó y casi se desmayó. La vio temblarle las piernas y fue a cogerla, pero ella no cayó. Él tenía los brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella sólo le miró, y le gustó la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de ella. Podía sentir en sus manos, estaba muy preocupada acerca de su actitud y los pensamientos que ella tenía. Muchos de ellos incluyen sus manos en otros lugares

De repente eran

Sus manos comenzaron a hacer círculos sobre su piel, probar las aguas y cuando ella no lo empujó ni nada se trasladó a sus pechos. Ella no podía moverse. Su mano fue rozando el pecho cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de ella. Los labios, los labios de verdad, no de tela de la mascara. Ella no lo había visto pero sabía que estaba sin su máscara. Empujándola hacia la mesa, tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y otro en el pecho mientras timaba posición entre sus piernas

Ella lo sintió y le gustó. Mientras que la besó, su mano paseaba por sus pechos haciendo a respirar profundamente. Le lamió los labios ligeramente pidiendo entrada, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta de que sus labios permanecían cerrados. Sonriendo dio un pellizco en el pezón, haciéndola gritar mientras su lengua entraba y degustar, saborear, cada pulgada de ella. Ambas manos comenzaron a andar por los muslos, apretando en su mano y de repente levantándola en la mesa de la cocina. Ella se inclinó hacia delante, no quería poner fin a este beso, y él se echó a reír en silencio mientras se alejaba

De pie, Kakashi miró hacia abajo al final de la camisa de Hinata y se dio cuenta que no tenía ropa interior. Levanto una ceja y la miró a la cara. Esta se ruborizo. Mantuvo la misma expresión en su rostro cuando avanzo poco a poco para no permitir que cierre sus piernas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se pasó la mano por encima la cara interna del muslo, ligeramente con un dedo entró en ella con un solo golpe. Ella gritó y sus labios fueron atrapados en un beso de trituración

"Shhh" - susurró mientras movía el dedo, poco a poco - "usted no quiere que sus compañeros de equipo nos encuentren en esto ¿verdad?" - Ella se sonrojó y lo miró - "¿bien?" - le preguntó - "¿no?" – ella sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado negarlo - "Oh mi Dios" - respiraba - "Tu eres más salvaje de lo que pensaba Hinata-hime" - estaba totalmente equivocado, no había forma de que ella quisiera despertar a sus compañeros de equipo, sus amigos. Entró otro dedo ahora no tan rápido como antes y la miró a jadear. Lo movió dentro y fuera de ella empezó a mover sus caderas un poco en contra de su mano. Se aparto un poco tranquilamente

"¿Qué pasara con Neji-Niisan?" - Kakashi sonrió - "¿Quieres follar con él?"

Con esa palabra se ruborizó sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos - "Esto es hilarante" - le susurró al oído, frotando las manos en sus pechos - "Como muchos otros ¿quieres follar con él?"

Convocó a toda su energía y todo su valor para finalmente responder

"Sólo con usted K-Kakashi. S-solo contigo"

"En respuesta" - espetó, todo el humor esfumo por el momento - "Usted es solamente mía, si alguna vez te veo mirar de reojo a cualquier chico, te haré lamentarlo"

Algo acerca de que decía se sentía como si fuera un regalo, y no un castigo

"¿Estás lista para tu recompensa Hinata-hime?" - le preguntó como si estuviera leyendo su mente, tirando de ella hacia abajo

Sus pies encontraron el suelo, Hinata pronto se dio cuenta dónde estaba, lo que estaba haciendo y con quien lo hacía. No podía hacer esto, haría una cicatriz de la familia durante generaciones. Tenía que detenerlo, decirle que esto no podía llegar más lejos

Algo en los ojos le han dicho lo que pasaba por su mente la hizo girar, puso sus manos en la mesa y levanto el trasero. Inclinado sobre su espalda, haciéndola sentirse entrepierna, le susurró al oído - "No hay vuelta atrás desde aquí. No me lo negarás"

Su mente se congeló, en lo que estaba pasando, pero por desgracia su cuerpo no reaccionó ante lo que Kakashi estaba haciendo. Puso su miembro su entrada rozando intencionalmente. Sabía que tenía que terminar todo. Apenas era capaz de parar de gemir. Riendo a la ligera puso su mano sobre la espalda y la otra mano guió su miembro a la entrada de la chica

Empujó con fuerza. Gritó de dolor, pero la mano de él le tapó la boca ahogando sus gritos. Cuando sintió que su cuerpo se acostumbro empezó a empujar lentamente, dándole tiempo para adaptarse. Lento pero seguro empezó el vaivén. En la posición que estaba parecía que estaba golpeando en todas partes de su cuerpo, lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían. De repente, la boca del Jounin estaba junto a su oído

"¿Los ves? ¿Ves a dormir en paz?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras la fricción aumentaba más y más

"Quiero que sepas que nadie te toque, que nunca vas pensar en otra persona cuando lo hagamos, porque sólo harás esto conmigo"

Ella asintió, sabiendo que lo haría

Gimiendo lo sintió tocar su cuerpo, sus manos en todas partes, jadeando y gimiendo como ella, sintió el anhelo de libertad dentro de ella

Era demasiado ella no podía dejar de gritar, cuando ella llegó a su clímax y sintió él la liberación dentro de ella

Kiba y Shino se levantaron inmediatamente, alertados por sus gritos. Shino estaba seguro y sólido, pero Kiba se movía de un lado a otro todavía aturdido por el sueño. Sintió la ausencia detrás de ella y vio como Kakashi se escondió debajo de la mesa

"¿Estás bien Hinata?" - Preguntó Shino, mientras escaneaba la cocina

"Sí, e-estoy b-bien" - dijo mientras escondió rápidamente su mano en el fregadero donde había un cuchillo y se cortó el dedo, la sangre goteaba - "Ah…"

En el momento Kakashi decidió lamer el camino desde el muslo hasta llegar a su sexo. Ávidamente lamiendo sus esencia combinada. Lo que estaba haciendo Hatake junto con el dolor que ella acababa de infligirse la hizo sentir una oleada eléctrica

Ahora él estaba usando sus dedos

"Hinata" - Kiba y Shino comenzó a caminar hacia ella, preocupado, mientras que Kakashi rozaba su clítoris con la lengua y la creación de nuevas formas de hacerla estremecerse

"No" - Gritó ella con la mano en el aire para que dejen de avanzar - "Estoy bien, me eh cortado el dedo, ¿ven?" - Dijo mientras les mostraba su punta de su dedo ensangrentada, para que dejaran de interrogarla - "Todo está bien, vuelvan a dormir"

Encogiéndose de hombros, los chicos no parecían darse cuenta de su falta de tartamudeo o la ausencia de Kakashi junto a ellos. Todo lo que hicieron fue ir a dormir murmurando algo

Al ver que ambos estaban de vuelta en la cama, Hinata rápido agarró la mesa y cerró los ojos ante el orgasmo que recorría su cuerpo. Apenas pudo mantener el grito cuando la boca de Kakashi fue sustituido por los dedos y su boca se acercó a sellar la suya

Se probó a sí misma en besó y no le importo

"¿Ves cómo te gusto?" - le preguntó el a la chica mientras ella se lamía el dedo cortado, su sangre le rodó por la barbilla - "Como un veneno, mi estilo propio de veneno que es dulce, dulce"

Ella lo miró a los ojos y le dio un beso. Dado que era la primera vez en que ella tomaba la iniciativa, se sentía un poco insegura. Kakashi la miró con avidez, recogiendo sus pantalones se levantó y la llevó a su dormitorio, su habitación temporal

Hinata tenía razón

Kakashi es un perfecto caballero


End file.
